


All about your neck

by SterekLirryOmega



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Stiles is the first human model to work for fangs, but porn magazine models, but this magazine's name is Fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLirryOmega/pseuds/SterekLirryOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets proposed to model for "Fangs Magazine" The most popular gay werewolf skin magazine on the market. </p><p> </p><p>He says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful sterek lovers, so I've been reading way to much sterek fan fiction lately and mostly 'neckZ n t hroatZ so this is inspired on that. This is just the first chapter so I would appreciate if you could give some feed back if you want me to keep posting this, if you like the story or if you don't
> 
> Also I'm from Mexico so my English isn't perfect, let me know any mistakes on this so I can fix it yeah?? 
> 
> I think that's it thanks for reading LOVE YOU XXX

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean I still could bail out of this.. " Stiles  looked over to Lydia in the passenger seat of his jeep. She raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow at  him as only answer "... or not I think we should go inside, like now, yeah now sounds perfect"  
  
They walked to the huge building with the "Fangs" logo in the doors, Stiles hands started to get sweaty and the nerves finally kicked in  
  
"Will you please stop it" Lydia said in a hushed tone when she noticed Stiles' hands shaking "you'll be okay it's just a meeting nothing else"  
  
"Oh yeah, just a meeting with the manager of a gay werewolf skin magazine,  that wants me to pose for some pictures because aparently i have,  and i quote "a perfect neck that is going to drive our readers insane" yeah nothing to worry about" He said with sarcasm coating his words but Lydia, beautiful smart Lydia, just rolled her eyes at him and took Stiles by the arm walking them to the main entrance of the building  where a blonde girl was behind a huge wooden desk.  
  
"Welcome to "Fangs Magazine", what can I help you with? " blonde said in a way to friendly tone which was clearly fake, she looked mostly bored but still beautiful, in a predator kinda way  
  
"I'm Lydia Martin and this is Stiles Stilinski, we have a meeting with Laura Hale" She said with her most cold professional voice, even making Blondie look taken aback by the command in Lydia's voice  
  
"Yeah, Stilinski and Martin" Blondie who's name apparently was Erica, if the name tag didn't lie, said while looking at something in her computer "Mrs. Hale is waiting for you, take the elevator to floor 6 and then to the left" Erica gave them a 'visitor' pass and send them in their way.  
  
The ride in the elevator was really uncomfortable, having a couple of werewolves staring at him with hungry looks in their eyes basically undressing him. He just looked the other way with his cheeks heating up.  
  
And the thing was that Stiles was usually really comfortable with his sexuality he wasn't shy about it he loved to flirt and God knows he enjoyed sex,  a lot,  with boys and girls it didn't matter if he liked the person. But this was really different having this guys looking at him like they literally wanted to devour him, sniffing at the air like he was the most delicious smell in the planet.  It made him uncomfortable,  and the worse part was that he didn't knew how to exactly feel about since it was in a not-good-but-not-so-bad-way, so yeah, uncomfortable.   
  
The elevator finally went to floor six and Lydia walked out but when Stiles was about follow her a hand on his wrist stoped him,  looking up he saw one of the wolves was smirking at him with a dirty smile on his face "Here" he said handing him a card "call me anytime yeah? we could have some fun" Before Stiles could said anything the elevator doors closed and he stood there perplexed.  
  
"Are you done flirting?  we have business to atttend to" Lydia said scolding him, arms crossed in her chest.  
  
"But I didn't do anything! " Stiles said scandalized holding the card out, but Lydia just turned around heels hitting the ground walking to Laura Hale's office knocking at the door. Stiles finally got his shit together and walked behind Lydia waiting for a response from the other side of the door.  When a quiet "Come in" was the response the got into the office.  
  
Laura Hale was standing there in the front of her desk huge smile in her beautiful face "Well hello there" she said in a friendly way walking towards them "I'm glad that you decided to come Stiles" she said looking at Stiles.  
  
"And that the only decision that's been made so far" Lydia interrupted in her professional voice "Where here just to see what you have to offer for Stiles"  
  
Laura's smile grew bigger if it was even possible,  sharper "of course, take a seat please" She said gesturing to the black leather chairs in front of the desk, walking behind it taking seat herself "I'm going to be completely honest Stiles" Laura said when Stiles and Lydia took seat "as you may already know Fangs Magazine's main crow is werewolves, more  
specifically Alpha weres, that's why most of our models are omegas posing by them selves or with an alpha partner, even some betas with alphas  
  
 "But lately we've been receiving a lot of request and suggestions from our readers to expand our models criteria, that's where you come to scene" She said gesturing to Stiles  
  
"So basically you want a human boy to pose as chewing toy? " Stiles said and immediately blushed, Lydia looked at him like she wanted nothing more than slap him I'm the head, but Laura looked clearly amused raising an eyebrow with a smile playing on her lips  
  
"Well that's a way to put it But yeah, basically" Laura said "look, we're one of the most important werewolf magazine in the country and we take our readers seriously, we try to give them what they want, and well they want human boys so... "  
  
"Humm" Lydia said nodding along "I do  see the why'd you want him" She said gesturing to Stiles general direction  
  
"What? why? " He said looking at both of both of the girls  
  
"Well Stiles, werewolves, specially alphas have certain... preferences, you fit on those standards" Laura pointed "The bambi eyes with those lashes,  cheeky smile, pretty nose a nice body and the most important part, your neck"  
  
By the end of Laura's speeche he was blushing furiously, objectively he knew he was attractive, at least to some people.  But having someone as attractive as Laura point all his those qualities was, well flattering.   
  
"So, if I choose to actually do this, what THIS exactly means, I know you guys  make semi naked and naked stuff and also some porn in your site but, I don't think I could do that" Stiles said scratching the back of his neck  
  
"Also" Lydia said "how much are we talking about"  
  
"LYDIA!! " Stiles sounded scandalized  
  
Laura smiled again "it's okey Stiles,  Lydia does have a point and I'm gonna be honest" she said no longer smiling but still in a amicable way "someone like you would make a lot of money out of porn I can already tell you would be one of our most famous actors, but If you don't feel comfortable with that just yet, or never at all you could stick to modeling, and either naked or semi-naked it's completely your choice  
  
"about the money well,  we pay our amateur models 200 per hour but since you'll be a especial addition we can pay 300 hour,  does that sounds good to you? "  
  
Both Laura and Lydia looked at him expectation in their eyes, both of them wanting the same thing,  for him to say yes.  And the thing was that Stiles wanted to say yes, not only for the money because, holly cow 300 bucks just to pose for a few pictures was much more of what he could make in two or three full days at the cafe he's been working at, so yeah the money no problemo.  But also there was the little fact that he actually WANTED to do this, somehow knowing that he could be a model, for a werewolf magazine that was, well flattening and also a bit exciting.  So..  
  
"Yeah I'll do it, the trial shoot"


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles research the shit outta Fangs Magazine and his other models.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is chapter 2!!! FINALLY I've been writing this the past couple of days so hopefully y'all like it! 
> 
> Btw I'll be updating this probably every week and I'm not sure how long this'll be, probably around 5-10 chapters so yeah. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, and remember that your comments are always welcome (good or bad it's okey, just don't hate) LOVE YAAAA XXXXXXX

"Oh my God!!!  I can't believe I actually said yes!  why did I said yes?  why didn't you stoped me?! " They were at Stiles' jeep still outside of the Fangs building, because apparently now (after he had said yes to pose semi naked with an alpha werewolf and the time and date for the shoot had been chosen) was the perfect moment to panic about it, and now he was having a major crisis because (holly Jesus he said yes to pose for a werewolf gay magazine and oh my God what if his father finded out) "Oh my God what if my dad finds out?! "  
  
"Stiles!! " Lydia finally interrupted his internal panic taking him by the chin making Stiles turn towards her "breathe, okay, he won't find out, just calm down yeah? " she said in a gentle voice knowing that it helped him with the panic attacks. They stood there, just breathing in and out for a couple of minutes until Stiles breathing was back to normal.  
  
"I just, God,  I don't know what I was thinking" Stiles said hitting his head in the string wheel "I mean the money was a major reason but, shit"  
  
Lydia finally sighed "Well as you said you do need the money, the books you'll need this year are expensive and you don't want your dad to overwork himself"  
  
She did had a point, last time he was home for spring brake his dad had looked exhausted, happy to see Stiles, but so tired as well.  He hadn't know that he had been picking extra hours until Melissa had talked to him, he tried to talk to his dad about it, tried to explain to him that he was ding ok with the money (which was bullshit) and that he had a job that wasn't so bad (even more of a lie).  
  
But trying to make Jhon Stilinski to understand that,  was like trying to convince a werewolf that wolfesbane as harmless. That was the main reason Stiles had started looking for a new job that get him better money, so he could help his father with the bills.  
  
Still, he hadn't expect Laura Hale to come over to him one day at the cafe and basically propose to do porn for living. It was a complicated thing, but at the end of the day..  
  
"You're right, I do need the money" He said finally accepting his fate  
  
"Course I'm right, and its not like you have a contract just yet, remember that is just some trial photos you don't have any legal responsibilitiy with them, so if you don't feel comfortable you still can quit" Lydia got her seat belt on "Now drive that I have things to do" she said crossing her arms looking bored.  
  
But Stiles smiled, cos he knew better, he knew that Lydia only wanted the best for him and that she loved him, even if she didn't said so. That's why best friends are for at the end aren't they?  
  
  
《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》  
  
  
  
He dropped Lydia at her apartment and then drove to his own shared flat. Scott, his best friend since they were in diapers, wasn't home so he went to his room to try to do some homework, he did had an essay to write for the next week. He didn't think about the photo shoot not even once, but after a couple of hours of researching and writing, his mind started to wonder around.  When he realised that the he'd wrote the same line over three times in a row he decided to save it and finally he let himself think about the photo shoot.  Stiles didn't knew much (nothing) about modeling or what he was supposed to do.   
  
Stiles took his laptop with him and went over to his bed to lay down. If there was something, that was researching.  He went over some videos in YouTube about basic modeling poses, even trying some himself (and feeling completely ridiculous right after) then he checked some blogs with tips about your first modeling gig (from what to wear to the first interview to how to shave his pubis hair with 'minimun' irritation) that were a little bit traumatizing. Finally, after talking himself Into it, he went to the 'Fangs' web site to see in from a more accurate source what Laura expected him to do.  
  
When the site finally charged Stiles' face immediately went red and with a thud he closed his laptop. Trying to regain composure he took a deep breath "Don't be a little girl Stiles, man up" He said to himself reopening the laptop he stared at the screen.  
  
The big "Fangs" logo was at the top of the screen in red letters, right down was a picture of their last spread with the omega model posing in a submissive way, baring his neck to the other model, that's obviously an alpha.  They both were in ,  the omega is on his knees with the Alpha's hand in his hair pulling back and on his other hand has its claws out touching the omega's neck.  Even tho it could look like the Alpha was about to tear the omega' neck, it didn't, it was...  well erotic.  There was something in the face of the omega model that screamed "sex me up" a look of pure bliss on his Face,  while the alpha was slightly smirking and a touch of fangs and a bit of red eyes completed the portrait.  
  
Stiles kept looking to some other of the pictures in the site (trying hard to not look at videos, yet) they all were very similar, but so different at the same time,  as the first picture.  He hadn't even realised how much of an effect those pictures where having on his body until he moved a little bit on the bed, and he felt how tight his pants felt in the crotch area. There were some pictures that he couldn't watch cos it was premium service.  
  
"2, 99 USD one day trial" he read "well it's not bad isn't it?  I better check some of those videos to see what I got myself into " Stiles said talking to himself "not that I'm going to do porn, but you know just for research" Yeah, sure, juts for research, his mind supplied help full as always.  
  
He clicked in the subscription button quickly taping his info, when he was finally logged in he started to look into the premium stuff. He started in the actors menu looking at some names there, he didn't recognise any so he clicked in a random one.  
  
"Aiden, let's see what you have shall we?" and yeah he should stop talking alone.  Anyway, Aiden's main page had a black and red background, a picture of full body to the left and a little biography stuff in the rigth, Stiles had to admit that Aiden was really handsome, brown eyes and a cocky smile, amazing body,  not exactly his type but he was nice to look at. Eyes adverting to the bio he read that Aiden was an Alpha 23 with 'preference for submissive omegas' an 9" inch cock (vital information, really) and a twin brother,  Ethan, that also worked for Fangs.  
  
He kept looking to some other of the models, pictures and a couple of videos, so far he could see that not only the alphas but the omegas all of them where beautiful in their on way.  Stiles kept clicking here and there until he suddenly stoped.  
  
"Holly Jesus... " he murmured, in the screen was the most gorgeous man that Stiles had ever seen in his life.  Dark hair, intense forest green eyes, a perfectly trimmed beard (and Stiles was sure that even shaved he would look so handsome) and, God, those cheekbones that he was sure could cut diamonds.  That beautiful face was complete with the equally beautiful body,  He had a well formed  six pack strong arms, some hair in chest (that Stiles won't admit if you repeat it, but just the thought of running his fingers trough it made his cock jump a little).  And yeah, you could say that he had a thing for older man.  
  
Looking to the bio part of the page he saw that the Adonis name was actually Derek, he was 31 years old and he (pretty obviously ) was an Alpha with preference for 'pretty omegas, long neck and smooth skin', the info said that he had a 11"inch cock  (and judging by the picture was pretty accurate). Stiles pressed in the 'resent videos' option; there wasn't porn videos related to Derek, not that Stiles wanted to see those (of course he wanted to see them)  just a few ones from the behind the scenes from his photo shoots.  He clicked in a random one.  
  
The video was from one of Derek's latest shoot, he was posing with an omega named Adam, he was cute in a twink way,he wasn't anywhere as big as Derek, not even close, but he had some muscles, his skin was pale and had bright blue eyes.  Just how most omegas where.  
  
In the first couple of minutes from the video was a small introduction to the models of the shoot, a little interview with Jeremy (the omega) and then there he was, Derek. He had a fairly smooth and light voice, not what Stiles had been expecting by just looking at him, but it wasn't in a bad way. He actually found himself not  looking away from the screen, Derek wasn't really a talker he decided, just answering with monosilabics and smirking here and there. Then it was time for action, the camara changed scene and now both Derek and Jeremy where in front  of a couch, with the omega seating in Derek's lap, they were touching and talking a bit.   
  
Derek had his hands in the other boy's hips, the photographer took a few pictures like that and then gave them some instructions, they kept going like that for a few more minutes and then there was a 'final' interview with both of them.  
  
"It was amazing, that was my first time shooting with alpha Derek, hopefully it'll happen again" Jeremy said at the camera blushing slightly, and honest, Stiles didn't blame the guy.  
  
"It was a good shoot hope the fans like it" Was all that Derek said and then the video was over.   
  
Sutiles shot the computer close leaving it in his desk and then laying down in  his bed again, trying as hard as he could,  not think about the problem down his pants. After five minutes of fighting mentally with himself "Fuck it" he said and got his hand in his pants. His cock was already half hard just by watching Derek touching that other guy, so slowly he started to stroke his lengt; some precome was already gathering in the head so he used that as a lub, crusing when his finger slided in the sensitive spot.  
  
He imagined that his hand was Derek's hand, moving up and down "I bet he likes to talk dirty" Stiles mind supplied "To hold you down with his hand while he fucks into you, hard and fast" Unconsciously he started to move his hand faster, thinking of Derek's cock and how would it feel I side of him, the stretch and the pleasure.  Grunting Stiles picked speed feeling his orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach, he only had the chance to give a couple more of strokes and then he was coming, hard on his hand and shirt (because, grate,  he didn't took his shirt off)  
  
He lay there trying to regain some compousture, and getting his breathing under control. When he was able to feel his bones again, Stiles went to the bathroom and got a washclothe to clean up his own mess, the he finally got back to bed, closing his eyes, sleep came over almost immediately.  
  
And if he dreamed of green eyes and strong arms surrounding him, well no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing, I haven't really decided if I want Stiles to do some porn as well and not only the modeling, so help me?? 
> 
> thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I don't actually know who is the original author for the NeckZ n throatZ world so please let me know so I can give them feed back and the credit for the idea, I guess? 
> 
> That's it love you xxxx


End file.
